Dual Aurora Wave!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Futari wa Pretty Cure, and its sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Heartful Communes or their old Card Communes and their respective Mascot partners. Futari.dual.PNG|Cure Black and White do a group pose as seen in the first season. Futari.max.duel.PNG|Cure Black and White do a group pose as seen in the second season. Pretty Cure and Mascot partners Cure Black - Mepple Cure White - Mipple List of Sequences and First Appearance Cure Black and White - Episode 1 Sequence Futari wa Pretty Cure Ver: The cards are seen being swiped in the commune. Then, a rainbow light is showing and it becomes a black hole. Their Card Communes combine together and are showing a white light. Nagisa and Honoka shout "Dual Aurora Wave!" and then they hold hands. Then they comes to sky, inside the rainbow light. They are shown standing and Cure Black's arm warmer appears. Then her shoes and her skirt. Next, her top and ribbon. Her other arm warmer appear at the same time as Cure White's. Cure White's top and ribbon appear. Then her skirt and her shoes. Their faces are showing and their pouches appear. The rainbow light disappears, and the white light comes down. Their pouches are showing and they are standing on the ground. Finally, they introduce themselves and pose. Max Heart Ver: First, the Queen card is being swiped across the Heartful Communes. Their communes top's spin around. Then each girl waves a hand over their respective Commune. They hold hands as Nagisa and Honoka shout "Dual Aurora Wave!". They are flying to the sky inside a rainbow light. Gold colored ribbon falls on them and creates their clothes. Cure Black is squatting as her full costume appears. Cure White spins around as her full costume appears too. Cure Black's top is showing, then her skirt. Cure White's shoulder strap is showing, then her skirt. The bows then both appear. Cure Black jumps down landing on her feet. Cure White then lands and does a backflip. Finally, the Cures introduces themselves and pose. Incantation Japanese Both: デュアル・オーロラ・ウェイブ! Nagisa: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Honoka: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア! Cure White: 闇の力のしもべ達よ! Cure Black: とっととお家に帰りなさい! Romanization Both: Dyuaru Ōrora Ueibu! Nagisa: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! Honoka: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! English translation Both: Dual Aurora Wave! Nagisa: Emissary of light, Cure Black! Honoka: Emissary of light, Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Servants of the Dark Power! Cure Black: Return to the darkness from which you came! English dub Both: Dual Aurora Wave! Natalie: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Hannah: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ... Return to the abyss where you belong! Trivia Gallery Videos Category:Transformations Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure